Hero Mode
by Marmasake
Summary: What happens when you get sucked into The Legend of Zelda: Skyward sword? LoZ belongs to Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

Hero Mode: Prologue

You grinned and slowly set down the Wii remote as the as the credits rolled, a confirmation that you had officially beat Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Everything Zelda had gone through after she fell through the cloud barrier was playing behind the names rolling down the screen. Your eyes were trained to the animation with excitement and curiosity as you followed the storyline from her point of view. After a while, the background faded from Zelda to all of the places you visited.

You left the T.V. screen and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water – kicking Demises butt really worked up a thirst – as you hummed along with the Hyrule Symphonic Orchestra, playing background music from the game. Taking a gulp from your now full glass of water, you returned to the T.V. and sat down on your couch. The final scene played along with some dialogue and the T.V. displayed a simple black and white "The End" title screen.

'Finally! After all that puzzle solving I've finally beat the game!' You cheered inwardly. The screen faded to black and a selection screen popped up with the usual small chime.

'This file is now replayable in Hero Mode. Would you like to play?" You read to yourself. You laughed and selected the 'Bring it on!' option. The T.V. chimed again as more options were shown.

"All saved data will be deleted. Would you like to proceed?" You muttered under your breath. You selected 'Yes'.

'I wonder what the difference is between Hero Mode and the Normal Mode is…' You wondered. The usual title screen faded in and you grabbed your controller, pressing 'A'. The saved files appeared on the screen and you noticed the top file, the one you had played on, was different.

"Hero Mode." You read out loud. An exited grin crossed your face and you quickly chose it. The option to change your name popped up and you quickly changed your name from 'Link' to '(Name)'. You smiled. You had always played through LoZ games at least twice; once with Links name and once with yours. It was like a tradition! You pressed done and the screen faded to black once more. The television chimed as a select screen popped up.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" You read to yourself. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why on earth would they ask that?" Reluctantly, you chose the 'Girl' option. The screen went black again and you waited for something to happen.

But nothing did. The screen stayed black for an unusual amount of time. The longer you waited, the more confused you became.

'Maybe it froze or something.' You thought. You picked yourself up off of the couch and walked over to your Wii, which was nestled beside the television. The light on the power button was still green, indicating that it was still working properly.

"Great. Technology just _has_ to hate me at a time like this." You muttered bitterly. "Looks like I'll have to restart it." You reached for the power button.

"(Name). (Name) can you hear me?"

You froze at the mention of your name. Never mind you were the only one home, but that voice… It came from the T.V.

The voice called for you again and you backed away in shock, looking at the T.V. The screen was still black, except for a blue-violet speech bubble at the bottom. The words that were spoken just moments ago were still displayed on the screen, and the 'A' button icon was in the lower left-hand corner. With shaky hands, you pressed the 'A' button. The voice called out to you again, and you instantly recognized it.

It was none other than Fi. Her Mechanical voice said your name once more, except instead of the foreign sounding gibberish it was before; you could actually understand what she was saying. It was gentle, and laced with a heavy accent, though you could not even begin to imagine where she could possibly have been from.

"(Name), please approach your television." Her calm voice commanded. You stood where you were, too in awe of that was happening to oblige.

"Please, (Name). We don't have much time. I must ask you to once again approach your television screen."

Eyes wide, you shook your head. "Wh… What?"

Her figure slowly faded into view, though you could only see her head and shoulders. "I do believe I was clear the first two times. Would you like me to repeat myself?"

"Wait, what? N-No! What's going on?! How can you hear what I'm saying?!" You cried, backing away from the screen.

She sighed and leaned forward. "I really did not want things to come to this, but I now see that it is necessary." The screen started to waver and ripple. There was a burst of blue light as she… started…

Oh my gosh she was coming through the screen.

You cried out as your legs gave from under you and you fell to the floor. The screen warped and shifted to accommodate Fi as she pushed herself through the screen, first her head and shoulders, then her torso. She stopped at her waist as she realized she no longer needed to show herself.

You had passed out.

**This is my first fanfiction. Hopefully you readers enjoy it!I also posted it on deviantart under the title " The Legend of** You".


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. You were submerged in darkness. A feeling of weightlessness accompanied the fear that was coursing through you. The darkness in front of you shifted and parted a giant, scaled, black beast rising from the depths. It parted its maw to reveal rows upon rows of large, sharp, metallic teeth. A mighty roar escaped from the monsters throat, thrumming against your eardrums. You quickly placed your hands on the side of your head, attempting to block out the painful noise.

A light cut through the darkness, distracting the monster and you as well. You removed your hands and looked up at the blue-violet light.

"(Name)…." An all too familiar voice rang through the dark. "It is time for you to awaken… You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you."

'_This is just like the game!_' You thought in awe. "Fi!?" You cried to the light. "What is this? What's going on!?" You cried.

"It is time for you to awaken, (Name)." She spoke once more. The light faded and the monster let loose another thundering roar. You involuntarily flinched at its intensity.

The roar suddenly started to morph. Was that… squawking? You looked around in confusion and as soon as you turned your head, you were face-to-beak with a giant purple bird.

Your eyes opened wide and you spazzed, falling to the floor with an ungraceful _thump_. Your eyes widened and your breathing grew ragged as you took in your unfamiliar – or rather too familiar – surroundings. You were lying on the floor of Links room.

You tilted your head backwards to see the abnormally large, violet bird peeking its head through Lin- I mean…. _Your_ window. As you were half expecting, it spat a letter out at you, the damp parchment bouncing off of your face and onto the floor next to your head. The bird screeched and with a flurry of feathers, it was gone.

You quickly sat up and whipped your head back and forth; taking in your surroundings and actually trying to understand what the heck was going on.

'_Alright. This is making absolutely NO sense…'_ You thought, staring at the letter on the floor. You shook your head and closed your eyes, refusing to believe this was happening. '_This is all a dream. I've been playing too many video games…. But Fi coming out of the T.V. was so REAL! Ugh. I don't know what to think.'_

You picked up the letter and fingered the seal keeping it shut. Taking a deep breath you opened it in one fluid motion, ripping the seal. You unfolded the paper and started to read the clean writing. The scent of old paper permeated the air. '_Wow… This dream sure is realistic.'_

'_Hey sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this will be your alarm clock this morning. Was I right?_

_ 'Rise and shine, (Name)! Today's the day of the wing ceremony! You'd promised to meet me before it started, remember? Better not keep me waiting!'_

-_Link_

… Link?

Wait, what?

Now you were really confused. Zelda was the one suppose to read the letter, not Link! '_Then again it is a dream, right?'_ You rubbed your chin. '_But the game asked me if I was a boy or a girl.'_ You gasped as the reality of the situation hit you. '_The game was altered because I'm a girl! Oh my gosh, THIS IS REAL.'_ You ran your hands down your face and groaned, many emotions starting to pool in your mind. '_Okay, just don't freak out. If I play along with the storyline and do what I am suppose to, everything will be fine… I hope.'_

Shakily, you lifted yourself off of the ground and dusted your pants off. Wait… when did you put these on? '_These are Skyloft clothes!'_

You were wearing a deep purple. Loose fitting, long sleeved T-Shirt with white stitching around the neckline and sleeves. There was no "Belly Warmer" as you liked to call it, and you had on semi-tight, light brown pants which were tucked into worn, dark brown boots.

'_The game must have changed my clothes. Weird.'_ You thought, though the smallest smile formed upon your lips. You hesitantly headed for the door, your hand making contact with the cold metal doorknob. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves. "Well," You muttered.

"Here goes nothing."


End file.
